Proper and correct tooth brushing is an essential way to maintain oral cavity hygiene and health. One of recommendable tooth brushing methods is to clean teeth by moving a brush from the gun of teeth to the edge of the teeth while the brush is held in position on the gum. However, brushing teeth in this manner actually takes a lot of time and repeating the regular actions is a difficult job.
Considering the above inconveniences, the present inventor developed an electric toothbrush using two brush heads capable of simultaneously cleaning the inner and outer sides of teeth and filed the same as the International PCT Patent Application No. PCT/KR02/01334. The electric toothbrush cleans teeth using the brush rotating at either side of the teeth.